


Costume Party Gone Super Wrong

by OceanaFallen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters aged over 21, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bruce Wayne!Keith, Clark Kent!Lance, Costume Party, DC AU - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Vanilla Body Wash, non-Altean Allura, non-Altean Coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: Lance McClain is a mild mannered reporter from Metropolis who was sent to report on a recent collaborative research lab between Star Labs and Kogane Enterprise. Of course, they had to make it a costume party.When a reporter dressed as Batman and a billionaire dressed as Superman, things are bound to go wrong, especially when the entire Justice League appears to help battle an age old villain who doesn't seem to go away.





	1. Chapter 1

“What is your opinion on the masked vigilante known at the Batman that has been roaming the streets of Gotham?”

 

Lance McClain, mild mannered journalist from the nationally renowned Daily Planet, tapped his pen on the paper he was writing notes on as he watched the billionaire consider the question for a moment.

 

“I consider him a godsend. He ensures that the people of Gotham can sleep soundly and without fear.”

 

Keith Kogane, billionaire playboy from Gotham. He took over the family business after he graduated from university, taking it over from some placeholder no one truly cared about after his parents’ deaths when he was a young teenager. It seemed everyone knew everything about who Keith was, always making assumptions about him before he even had a chance to explain.

 

“I've heard you’re donating a large sum of money to Arkham Asylum to renovate. Is this true?” Lance smiled his best reporter smile at Keith, obviously just wanting his answer.

 

“Yes, two million to start with. They needed assistance keeping up security and ensuring the patients such as Harley Quinn are safe and happy there. They need help, not hate.”

 

Lance nodded, writing on his pad. His recorder, sat on the table in between them, kept rolling. Of course Lance McClain would use the old versions, rather than a digital ones the other reporters used.

 

“There’s recent rumors on the internet that you are somehow affiliated, potentially romantically, with the Batman. What is your statement regarding this?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened at that. He thought it all over before breaking into a chuckle. If romantically then they haven't caught on that he’s truly Batman. “I'm afraid this is the first I've heard of those rumors. However hilarious, is untrue that I am dating anyone, let alone Batman.”

 

Lance pushed up his glasses, closed his notebook, and smiled kindly at Keith. “Thank you, that's going to be it for today.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you read the Daily Planet recently?” Superman asked, floating about Batman’s head.

 

“Occasionally. It's mainly you in there these days, after all.” Batman never smiled. His face was a permanent frown. Maybe he was embarrassed of his smile. Like does it give him dimples or something?

 

“What can I say, I have my sources. Especially since my base of operation is in Metropolis.”

 

“There’s been no luck contacting Martian Manhunter these past few months,” Batman said as he changed the subject. “Wonder Woman is in Paris assisting the museums there with artifacts. Cyborg and Robin are both in Central City training with Flash. Just us tonight.”

 

“You aren't going to contact your boyfriend, Keith Kogane?” Superman asked, floating around Batman in circles.

 

“Ke- the article said we’re not dating!” Batman was suddenly really flustered, making Superman a little too happy.

 

“Be careful of him, Bat, he’s got a reputation for breaking girl’s hearts in just one dance.”

 

Batman went back to being a statue, a frowning statue in a town of lead. Seriously, what kind of laws was Gotham breaking by having all lead paint? Superman couldn't see anything. Really riled his gears, being forced only to listen.

 

There was a scream, a few blocks away, and from the sounds of it a bag hitting someone’s head. A mugging, perhaps?

 

Superman grabbed Batman around the waist and lifted him in the air. He still remembered when he first did this. Batman almost squirmed completely out of his grip, falling to his death. But thankfully Superman is Superman, and held on.

 

Now Batman doesn't like it, but he’s more comfortable with the whole situation enough to not fall. Plus it gives Superman plenty of time to admire hugging him.

 

He must have gotten new body wash. Made him smell like vanilla.

 

Superman carefully set down Batman in a dark alley, and flew to the scene. A woman was shaking, tears in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of a gun. She slowly handed the purse over, while the gunman held his bleeding head.

 

Time seemed to slow as Superman ran over to the gun, grabbing it by the barrel and covering it up with his palm so no bullets would do damage tonight. Time sped back up to normal, as the gunman’s eyes widened at the smiling figure in front of him.

 

“Hi there, you should be more careful with these things. They aren't toys, after all.”

 

To his left, Batman came from the shadows to grab the purse and the woman and ensure she’s away from the action. Once Batman gave the all clear, Superman grabbed the gun and walked over to the lady to escort her home.

 

The robber, for whatever reason, assumed it was a brilliant idea to pull a knife and attempt to attack Batman. He was promptly punched in the face, and the knife removed from his person.

 

Superman did the routine thing, informing the woman she will be contacted by police within the next 24 hours regarding if she wishes to press charges. She is in no way obliged to. Asking if someone knew where they were, and that he must rejoin the other Justice League member.

 

“Heading back up to your fortress of solitude?” Batman asked, as the walked back down into the street and away from the sirens to pick up the man wrapped in wires.

 

“Once they get our testimonies and all, I might. Got to start filling out job applications now you’re making me pay dues to the Justice League. How dare you?”

 

“I can't believe you can't just find five dollars on the street and use that?”

 

Superman crossed his arms and shook his head. “What do you even use the five bucks for? It doesn't cost twenty dollars for a space station.”

 

“You’re right. It's for matching hats.”

 

“I'm sorry, was that sarcasm? Or are you serious? I can't tell with that deep autotune you use.”

 

“It isn't sarcasm. Robin suggested hats.”

 

The Altean raised his eyebrow, not really believing it. Hats. What would they even do with hats? Go to League BBQs and Brunches and other hip food stuff with B?

 

“I should probably head back home. You have my secret cell number?”

 

“S, it’s your only cell number.”

 

Superman shrugged, smiling. “I have a personal cell number for internet stuff. I have Verizon.”

 

Batman rolled his eyes, stalking into the night.

 

Superman shrugged, flying off back to Metropolis, heading into his apartment and changing into pajamas, ready for another day of journaling and saving.

 

* * *

 

“McClain, you got the police reports I requested?” Lance’s editor yelled.

 

“Yes sir, police reports about the arrest last night in Gotham.” He placed the documents on the desk, before pushing up his glasses.

 

The editor turned his back, reading through the report. Groaning at Superman’s testimony. Why he mentions Batman’s body wash, is beyond him.

 

After a few seconds, Lance started to turn around and head out, when snapping fingers demanded him back to the desk.

 

“McClain, seems you’re the only one able to get anything out of Kogane. I want you to meet with him again at the opening party of his joint research lab with Star Labs.”

 

“I'll start getting a bus ready for the trip to Central City, sir. The one in two days, correct?”

 

“Is there another?” The editor laughed, turning around. “And McClain, do remember it's a _costume_ party.”

 

A costume party, held at Star Labs, where Keith Kogane, playboy billionaire, will be for a whole night? Probably wasn't going to be staying in the shoddy motel room the Daily Planet always stuffed him in.

 

“I'll go get a costume after I'm done with this article, sir.”

 

Shit and a billionaire would have a much better costume than a cheap ten dollar Halloween costume from last year, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sipped at a glass of champagne as he watched the guests pour in, greeting everyone. You could tell who was a reporter and who was a regular guest, based on their degree of costume.

Regular guests were the ones without masks, often clearly having spent over a hundred dollars if not thousands on their costumes. Comic Con level, if it wasn’t for the fact that half the ladies were in slutty cat costumes.

He looked down at his own costume. An outfit Superman ripped, that he asked if he could examine to discover how to make it more impenetrable. He still hasn’t gotten around to that. And he was just overall too lazy to look for another outfit. Coran helped with his makeup, making him look bloody.

What’s the point of a costume party if you can’t enjoy yourself?

“Mr. Kogane, I’m so glad I caught you. I have some questions for you regarding your latest research project.”

It was a reporter, just an inch or two taller than him. Wearing a Batman costume. Probably took more effort than his own Superman costume. Which was just lying in his closet and he had Coran paint red on his eyebrow.

“And you are…?” Keith asked, putting on his best publicity smile.

The reporter didn’t take off his mask like the others upon being asked, but instead smiles a little brighter and replies. “Lance McClain, we spoke a few days ago in Gotham.”

Keith nodded. So the Daily Planet actually sent someone. Glad to see it was at least one of the reporters he could tolerate. Just wish he would take off that mask sometime.

“How about we get you a drink while we discuss this.”

Keith put his hand on Lance’s back, between his shoulder blades. Considering the man was practically made of spaghetti noodles he was so thin, he was surprisingly ripped. It took way too much willpower to not run his hand down his back.

“Love the costume, by the way. I'm surprised you aren’t showing Metropolis pride here.”

Lance chuckled at that. “I could say the same for you. Isn't the Darkness your role model of the city?”

Keith shrugged, as Lance ordered his drink. Just a flute of champagne, as Keith had done.

There was a little sliver of hope wondering if he did that to copy him a bit. And not because it was also the only thing free on the menu.

Keith sat the two down at a table set up for only the night, answering Lance’s questions carefully. How did you come to work with Star Labs? What are you researching? Are you free tomorrow?

“I-I'm sorry can you repeat that last question?” Keith asked, leaning in a bit.

“I have some follow up questions for tomorrow after the grand tour and was wondering if you’re free and available to answer, is all.”

He tried his best not to sound disappointed when he answered he’ll be available.

Maybe this is why he never bothered to smile around Superman. He got a crush on him, then never bothered to pursue it. Just sat around and moped.

“Well would you look at that, Hunk’s here.” Lance whistled. “Never expected to have the opportunity to interview him.”

He’s only here for his job. Probably didn't even get the option to say no. Just that he gets answers.

Lance McClain, you have a billionaire wrapped around your little finger.

Wait, exactly who did he invite to the party? He mentally checked everyone off, having been slowly collecting their secret identities.

Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Shiro, Allura… that’s everyone else in the Lea- he forgot Superman. The only one without a secret identity. He was way too open to the public about who he was.

Kel-el of Altea, a destroyed planet ended at the hands of Zarkon, who he later defeated here on Earth thanks to the yellow sun seen here. He lives full time at his Fortress of Solitude, and parents across the nation tell their kids he rents from Santa because it's at the North Pole.

Keith pulled out his “secret phone” as Superman always insisted on calling it, and sent out a text asking if he wished to come as there are some very cute girls.

He put his phone away, walking over to some guests when suddenly, in the side of his vision, Lance slapped his own ass.

Then he pulled out a phone. But still, he smacked that ass. And it was audible.

He showed the text message to Hunk, who shooed him away gleefully. Lance looked hesitant for a second, asking Hunk a question before the two walked off down a hallway.

Wonder what that was all about.

“I see you invited the Cyborg here,” a familiar voice poisoned the room.

“Lotor, it's so nice to see you again,” Keith lied through his publicity smile. “What brings you to Central City?”

Lotor was the only one without a costume. That included Hunk, who was dressed as a chef and disappeared into the bathroom with the reporter. Keith didn't want to think about it.

“Heard you were doing research on metahumans and those exposed to meteor rocks with positive side effects. Thought I might be of interest considering my previous research conducted in Smallville.”

His long silver hair always made Superman jealous. Something about wondering his shampoo.

“You conducted research in Smallville?” Kogane asked, walking at a slow pace with Lotor.

“Well, of course. That’s where the meteor did land.”

The meteor consisted of kryptonite, the very rock Superman was allergic to. Also only found in Kansas. Amazing how Lotor of all people knew this.

“If you wish to speak about any further partnership I'm afraid that is a matter that should be discussed with Matt Holt,” Keith smiled.

“I heard my name?” Matt asked, draping an arm over Keith. “Oh, Mr. Lotor, it’s great to meet your acquaintance.” He extended a hand to the silver haired beauty, who shook it tightly.

“Yes, I have a business prospect for you, Mr. Holt.”

Keith left the two to discuss matters, while making his way to the bathroom. He really didn't need to go, he just had to know.

He opened the door slowly and quietly, heading straight towards an empty stall next to the handicap stall. He pulled his legs up so they could see, and listened.

“It keeps breaking!” Lance laughed, before suddenly hitting the floor. “Hunk this isn't going to work.”

“Of course it is!” The Cyborg insisted. “Just stick your leg up a little more.”

“Why can’t I just borrow your hat, put on a fake mustache, and grab a pizza?” Lance groaned.

“Because that is my hat and people will notice if you’re suddenly wearing my hat and I'm not.”

Lance sighed, sitting on the floor. “This is pointless. He’s not even interested in me. Did you see his text?”

“Thinking you’re straight? I mean, I can't blame him.” There was a long pause, before Hunk suddenly went “I mean you do flirt with every single hot chick you two save! All because he isn't dating Keith doesn't mean he’s actually available.”

“You’re,” Lance sighed, now lying on the ground. His feet were up against the stall, and Keith almost had a heart attack. “You’re right. I shouldn't assume. Probably has his eyes on another guy.”

So Lance McClain has a crush on Batman? It took way too much effort to remain silent with the news. He still had a chance, they might still be able to-

“Then why is Keith wearing my old costume I ripped?”

Your costume?

“Someone’s in here!” Lance harshly whispered.

Oh no. Keith said that out loud, didn't he. Why couldn't be one of those metahumans or meteor exposed people that can dissolve into walls?

There was a second of pause before the door was pushed over. Amazing, considering it was locked.

“Keith?” He sounded alarmed, and betrayed, all in one word. All in his name.

“Uhhh…. hi, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance saw that someone was in the stall next to him, his heart almost stopped. He ran over, and kicked the door to the stall open, breaking the lock. He’ll worry about that later, he was more frightened by figure sitting on the toilet in front of him.

“Keith?” He was utterly betrayed. How did he… why did he?

“Uhh…. hi, Lance.” He gave the smallest little wave, trying his hardest to disappear. “You uh… look nice.”

Lance looked down at himself and winced. Shirtless, with half his biceps wrapped in one ply toilet paper. No pants on, just his boxers. And his left leg also wrapped in toilet paper.

Hunk didn't want Lance leaving the party, for whatever reason. So that left dressing in whatever was available at the lab.

Maybe going as a mummy wasn't the best idea.

Across his biceps and down from his pecs to his abs was glowing royal blue markings. A glowing symbol he wasn't human, but Altean. The makeup over his cheeks that usually covered his face markings was smeared.

“We can discuss this as much as you would like after the party, but also… you know.” Lance sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Kind of have to get back to my job….”

Keith nodded, watching Lance with an open mouth.

Maybe wearing the Superman costume was a good idea.

“Who else do you have to interview?” Hunk the Cyborg asked, out of view from Keith and still standing in the other stall.

“Just Matt Holt. I can just text you my questions. I'll go and just ask him now and head home.”

Lance turned and entered the stall again. Using his speed, changed in a heartbeat.

He looked at Keith as he walked out, tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh I fucked up,” the billionaire whispered to Hunk who merely shrugged.

“Depends, give him a night he’ll calm down.”

Lance on the other hand, had toilet paper still sticking out of his Batman costume. He sniffled, making his way over to Holt.

“Excuse me sir, can I ask you a few questions real quick?”

“Are-” Matt asked, looking Lance up and down. “Are you okay?”

Lance shook his head. “Please just answer the questions so I can go home a little faster.”

Matt answered the questions as fast as he could, watching the bathroom door the whole while, considering he saw Keith enter then Lance leaving in tears. Neither he knew too well, but enough to call them more than acquaintances.

When he was done, Lance just gave a goodbye and walked out. How he was getting home, Matt had no clue.

“Did Lance leave?” Keith asked, suddenly behind Matt.

“Yeah, he just walked out,” Matt explained, crossing his arms. “What did you do to the poor guy?”

Keith looked down at his feet, already feeling the shame from Matt. He’s had way too much practice of giving the look from being around Pidge growing up, and thought it was perfectly normal to use it on his business partner of all people.

“I, um, saw something in the bathroom.”

“You saw what in the bathroom?” Katie “Pidge” Holt asked, butting into the conversation. A new intern at Kogane Enterprise, and a valuable asset to both her brother and Keith. She was the one to encourage the two to create a partnership research facility. Also, through her in some mysterious way, the Flash joined the Justice League. No one knows how she knows the guy.

“He saw Lance doing something in the bathroom,” Matt explained. “Won’t tell me what.”

“Good thing I got an eternity to bug him about it.”

“I don't think he’ll be comfortable with me explaining things to you.”

Matt leaned into Pidge and whispered in her ear, who nodded excitedly, running off somewhere deeper into the facility. Before he even had time to react, an arm was draped over him.

“Still making the men run for cover, hey, Kogane?” Lotor laughed.

Up close, his hair really was nice. Smelled like strawberries. He could see why Sup- Ahem, Lance was always wondering what he uses.

“Actually Pidge is a gi-” Matt started to correct him before the silver haired millionaire shot him a smile seeping with poison.

Back when they were teens, Keith had a crush on Lotor. They went to the same preparatory academy, and were inseparable. That was, until Keith admitted his feelings. When they graduated, they agreed to keep each other’s secrets, so long as the other never reveals theirs.

Inevitably, this agreement caused them to avoid each other like the plague.

“Careful, Lotor, I'm starting to see your hair thinning. Is that a bald spot?”

Lotor glared at the much richer man, before removing his arm from the other’s shoulder. “I hope to see you soon about that business proposal. You have my number.”

He walked off, and Matt groaned with relief. “You seriously going to have a joint business agreement with Lotorcorp?”

Keith had to hold back a laugh, turning it into a cough with grace. “Oh hell no, but that is how diplomacy works these days.”

There was a few more conversations throughout the night, but they hardly even mattered. His mind was already in Gotham, where he has a meeting planned with Superman for the night.

Oh god what was he going to say? Should he unmask himself? Keep it all a secret? Kiss him?

Christ there were too many options.

And that last one was probably going too far. Consent was a thing and honestly he doesn't even know if he likes him back. Either side!

Finally the night ended, and Keith stepped outside to wait for his ride.

“It's after the party,” a voice hummed, somewhere above.

Looking up, it was Lance flying, decked out in his Superman suit. His Altean markings were visible for the world to see.

“Suppose you had enough time to develop questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've started college, so my schedule may be a little hectic and hence slow updates. I'm very sorry about that.
> 
> However, comments do motivate me to write some more! So say hi down below!!


End file.
